


your hand fits in mine like it was made for me

by TheMajesticLauren



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Animus, Bleeding Effect, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drunk Desmond, Fluff, I keep switching between whether they're dating or not between chapters, Light Angst, M/M, an excuse for them to hold hands, in the last chapter, sorry - Freeform, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticLauren/pseuds/TheMajesticLauren
Summary: Sometimes the hand holding your own is the only thing that connects you to the world.A 5+1 Shaun/Desmond fic. (Prompt from creativepromptsforwriting on tumblr)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Desmond! He would have been 30. Here's some cute shit

“--doing! Get him out!”

 

“I’m trying! He’s not cooperating!”

 

“Dammit!”

 

Desmond felt like he was drowning. Everything was fuzzy, nothing really mattered right now. He just wanted to be alone and have some peace and quiet for once.

 

Someone grabbed his hand.

 

“Des, I don’t know if you can hear me, but you need to wake up.”

 

What? Why would he do that? It was… warm here.

 

“We’re losing him!”

 

The hand gripped tighter, “Desmond! Please, you need to think about what is happening. It’s 2012, you’re stuck in the animus and we need you to come back to us. Now.”

 

He knew that voice. Shaun? He was his boyfriend, right? He didn’t want to leave him alone and upset.

 

“His vitals are slowly going back to normal, but we still need him awake to make sure.”

 

There was a shaky sigh, then “C’mon Desmond. I need to see those eyes of yours, huh? Wake up and yell at me for being sappy”. The hand squeezed tighter.

 

So Desmond squeezed back, and opened his eyes. “Shaun?” he whispered.

 

“Hey, there’s the man of the hour. Becca needs to check you over, you with us?” Shaun asked, afraid he wasn’t all there.

  
Desmond squeezed his hand one more time, giving a small smile as he said “I am now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 2 in the morning last night but I wanted to post something so here ya go!

“The hell bro, what the fuck are you doing?”

 

“Desmond you are severely drunk right now. Let me take you home.”

 

“What? No I’m not!” Desmond says, despite being stuck in Eagle Vision for the last 15 minutes but too disoriented to try and switch back. Shaun can very clearly see the change in eye color, but chooses not to bother commenting on it.

 

 _“Why is it always me stuck with these problems”_ Shaun sighs

 

“C’mon mate, let’s go. Up and at ‘em.” he says as he throws down what he hopes is enough money for Desmond's’ tab. “The sooner we get you home, the sooner you can recover and get back in the Animus.” Desmond starts to pull away at that.

 

“Why would I wanna do that?” Desmond slurs, “So I can waste away?”

 

“Like you aren’t doing that right now?” Shaun retorts back, trying to pull the man forward again.

 

“At least I chose to do this! “ he shouts. “I didn’t choose to lose myself in my ancestors, or start hallucinating every other moment or start having even more nightmares, or…” Desmond trails off.

 

Shaun pauses for a moment, unsure how to respond. He puts a hand on the other man’s shoulder, “I know this is tough. I know it’s not what you planned to do, but it’s happening. It’s real.” He takes a deep breath, sliding his hand from Desmond’s shoulder to grasp his hand. “But you have to remember, you are not alone in this. We’ve got your back, we’ll be here to try our best to pull you back. You just have to let us, okay mate?”

 

Desmond looks at Shaun, a little in awe at the unexpected display of emotion from the Historian. He looks down to the pair of hands and gives a little squeeze of assurance.

  
“Okay.” Desmond says. Right before puking _all over_ Shaun’s shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I have 1 idea for another chapter but other than that I'm kinda out of ideas so suggestions are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyyye this is getting finished!! for this chapter they are pre-relationship 
> 
> also there is some violence in this but it's not as bad as in-game so it should be all good, though I am updating the tags each chapter so make sure to check them just in case! <3

“This is a _terrible_ plan.” The british man groaned out.

 

There was a gala being held in Italy, where a stolen artifact of the Assassins was being shown. It was a little too perfect if you asked Shaun, but it was a chance they couldn’t let slip by. There was a small problem though; only couples were allowed inside. Lucy was too well known in case the Templars showed up, and Rebecca needed to talk them through getting to the artifact.

 

That left Shaun and Desmond.

 

* * *

 

“Wow! Look at you two. You actually _can_ clean up nice.” Rebecca laughed from behind the safety of her computer, glad she didn’t have to put on heels. Bad enough she would have been stuck with one of those two _dorks_.

 

“Thank you, Becca” Desmond replied, looking way too smug for a man about to go undercover.

 

“I’ll go pull the car around, yeah? Like a gentleman would on a _real_ date?” Shaun quickly said, hurrying outside trying to hide how red his face had gotten from seeing the other man in a suit. _The Queen help me._

 

“What’s his problem?” Desmond asked, surprising oblivious for a former bartender.

 

“He’s probably just nervous about going out into the field.” Lucy replied smoothly. “Now Desmond. Do try and remember that this is a serious mission. No redo’s, no resets, and no backup. You and Shaun are on your own in there.” she stated. She was worried, and rightfully so. The bleeding effect was only going to get worse the longer they used the animus and she wasn’t there to help if things got ugly.

 

“Relax. I’ve got this. _We’ve_ got this. We are Assassins after all, right?” Desmond replied, backing towards the door. He waved his goodbye to Rebecca and took his leave, but not before the tech expert shouted “Oh! And do remember the suits are rentals, alright? Don’t get up to anything! Please remember we have _comms_.” before he’s out the door.

 

* * *

 

Once they arrived at the gala, it was up to Rebecca to get them in. “It’ll work, don’t worry. Have I ever let you down?” She said through the comms.

 

Once it was their turn, they handed their fake ID’s to the security guard. “Mr. and Mr. Adesso?”

 

Shaun quickly grabbed Desmond’s hand. “Yes, that is correct.” He replied to the guard. The man looked between the ID and the two assassins a few more times before nodding and letting them in. “Have a good night.” He said while crossing their names off the list.

 

Once inside, the first thing Shaun did was shake off Des’ hand and move towards the corner of the room. “Lighten up, would ya?” Desmond sighed out exasperatedly. “We’re supposed to be dating, right?” He asked, looking the british man in the eyes. Shaun looked away first, and then stuck out his arm. “Let’s just go find our artifact, shall we?” Desmond put his arm around his in response. “We shall.”

 

They walked to the snack table first, grabbing themselves champagne to sip so they didn’t seem suspicious. Desmond looked around, acting like he was in awe when he was actually searching with Eagle Vision. “Can you give us any help, Becca?” He whispered into the comms, acting like he was talking to Shaun.

 

“Well, I’ve got good news and bad news. Good news is I know where it is. More good news is that it’s relatively in the open. The bad news is that it’s heavily guarded because it’s so in the open.”

 

“Even if one of you drew some of the guards away, someone would notice it missing almost immediately.” Lucy spoke, sounding frustrated. She whispered something else but Desmond didn’t catch it. “Shaun? Any ideas?” The blonde asked.

 

“I have one.” Desmond quickly butted in. “Does Headquarters need us to keep quiet?”

 

“Negative.” Lucy responded. “They will likely know it’s us anyway.”

 

Desmond smirked, leading Shaun towards the kitchen. “Then I think I know what to do.”

 

* * *

 

_beep beep beep beep beep_

 

“FIRE!” A woman screamed, running towards the exit. The security guard stopped them, asking, “Where is the fire?” over the fire alarm. “It’s in the kitchen!” She replied.

 

“Okay, please go far away from the build-”

 

“FIRE! There’s a fire upstairs!” A man suddenly screamed, running down the stairs. More guests ran outside, evacuating the building. Almost all remaining guards rushed to the two locations. That left Shaun, Desmond, and one guard at the artifact.

 

“Now what, Desmond? Just grab the artifact and run?” Shaun asked from behind cover.

 

“Yep! Only one guard left, shouldn’t be a problem.”

 

“We’re lucky the artifact is relatively small.” Shaun grumbled out.

 

The artifact was in the center of the open room. The guard was facing the doorway with the artifact in front of him, gun on his hip and templar insignia on his necklace.

 

“Good luck, mate.” Shaun whispered. “I’ll be there if you need assistance.”

 

“Thanks.” Desmond replied, actually looking grateful that the other man was there with him.

 

Desmond jumped out of cover, aiming for the man’s head to render him unconscious. The guard blocked the attack with his arm and reached for his gun while Desmond recovered. The assassin kicked the gun out of the templar’s hand, sending it sliding towards Shaun. The guard took this time to attack once more, landing a hit to Des’ stomach and went to knee him in the face when-

 

“Stop right there!” Shaun demanded with authority in his voice. “Move and I will shoot you.”

 

The guard looked angry, and rightfully so. He’d probably been told failure equaled death. Neither of the men cared.

 

Desmond quickly stepped out of the way while Shaun moved around the table to get a better angle. “He’s seen our faces. He’s the only one who knows it was us specifically who attacked.” Shaun said to the other man, hoping they had reached the same conclusion.

 

“I know.” Desmond said, looking grim. “I don’t like it, but I know.”

 

Shaun shot.

 

“Becca, you can erase all the security footage, right?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll make sure it’s done.” She replied, voice soft from having seen and heard what just happened.

 

“Let’s grab the artifact and get the bloody hell out of here.” Shaun said, the two of them studying the artifact casing. “Is this thing armed, Rebecca?”

 

“If it is, it’s not something I can hack.” She replied. “And you’ve gotta hurry, police and fire crew just arrived. You won’t be able to leave through the front anymore.”

 

“Alright mate, as soon as you pick up the artifact, I’m going to put the gun in it’s place. We need to be swift, yes?”

 

Desmond smirked but still looked prepared. “Ready when you are.”

 

“Three, two, one, now!”

 

Desmond swiped the artifact off of the pedestal and Shaun immediately replaced it. No alarms rang out, so they thought they were in the clear when-

 

“Guys, the scanners just blew up! All of the security team is converging on your location.” Rebecca yelled.

 

“Get out of there, now!” Lucy ordered. “We need you both alive.”

 

Desmond looked to Shaun, and said. “Well, I guess we’re jumping.” He busted the glass and grabbed the other man’s hand. Shaun squeezed his hand and nodded. “I did always want to be a field agent.”

 

They jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's coming along!!
> 
> come yell with me  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_NOCTlS)  
> [Tumblr](https://desmondmlles.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you liked and disliked! Or if you have any thoughts or ideas.
> 
> Come yell at me!  
> [tumblr](https://desmondmlles.tumblr.com)


End file.
